11 years
by mindfreak2.0
Summary: first song fic. jess,single father,come back after 11 years. also bring his two kids. life is going good as they live it luke's. but what happen when the kids mother wants back into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

This is a song fic……okay helps me when I read a song fic I go to youtube and I put on the song and read. This song is called More Than Useless by Relient K

* * *

I feel like  
I would like  
To be somewhere else  
Doing something that matters  
And I'll admit here  
While I sit here  
My mind wastes away  
And my doubts start to gather  
What's the purpose?  
It feels worthless  
so unwanted like I've lost all my value  
I can't find it  
Not in the least bit  
and I'm just scared  
So scared that I'll fail You

What was I suppose to do with two kids was my first thought when Lily left. My name is Jess Mariano. I'm a 28 year old, single father, with two kids. I have a boy and a girl. Lily _was_ my girlfriend. I've wrote 5 books in the last 11 years. I haven't talk to anyone from Star Hollow in 11 years except for that time I want to see Rory.

Sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why  
Why I'm even here at all  
But then You assure me  
I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once  
So I say if I can't  
Do something significant  
I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted  
And nothing trivial  
That life can give you will  
Measure up to what might have replaced it  
Too late, look  
My date book  
Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone  
And I bet  
That regret  
Will prove to get me to improve in the long r

The boy is Christopher Shane Mariano. He's 11 years old. His birthday is June 5th. He looks like me, he acts like me, he even walks like me. Lily spent 1 year with Chris, but it's not like he remembers. He always asks about Lily. When he was 5 told him the truth. After that he started asking even more painful question like 'Why didn't she want us' or 'Did she leave because of me' or ' Will I ever have a mommy'. Chris never got the answers to those questions. Then he started going to school. Bullies at the school would tease him about not having a mother. On his first day of first grade I got a call from the principal of his school say he beat up to three kids. When I asked him about at he said they said his mother didn't want him because he was a loser and a mistake. Then I marched into the principal's office and yelled at him for an hour. Then the three boy's parent came in and I started yell at them. That night he asked the most pain question ever, he asked if he was a mistake, but this time I had an answer. I said 'you were the best thing that ever happen to me'. He smiled and went to bed.

Sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why  
Why I'm even here at all  
But then You assure me  
I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once  
I'm a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was gonna be the day  
Gonna be the day that I would do something right  
Do something right for once

The girl is Bethany Laurie Mariano. She's 10 year old. Her birthday is September 17th. She also looks like me, but she acts more like Rory. Sometimes I wonder how she was so sweet. She didn't get it from lily and she really didn't get it from me. She really didn't ask about her mother. I'm not even the one who told her about her mother; Chris was. Then she asked if at was truth and I confirmed it, then she went on her marry way. She always happy. Even were broke her ankle. She was still happy; she sobbed a little, but still was happy. When she was 8 she started not liking the fact that all the other girls had a mother and she didn't. She cried for a week, but then she just stopped. I don't know why, but when I asked her about it she started crying again. I told her 'I always be there for her'. Then she stopped, smiled and hugged me.

I noticed  
I know this  
Week is a symbol of how I use my time  
Resent it  
I spent it  
Convincing myself  
The world's doing just fine  
Without me (without me)  
Doing anything of any consequence  
Without me (without me)  
Showing any sign of ever making sense  
Of my time  
It's my life  
And my right to use it like I should  
Like He would  
For the good  
Of everything that I would ever know

I love them both. I don't know how someone could leave their own kid, but in this case kids. I wrote a book about them. It's about these two kids, look for a treasure. But find them selves instead. They both read two of my books. Chris even did a report about me.They really are two cool kids.

I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once  
I'm a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was gonna be the day  
Gonna be the day that I would do something right  
Do something right for once


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad are you going to eat," Beth said worrying. "I'm fine," jess said as he combed her hair with his fingers.

"Are you sure jess, you look a little pale," Lorelei said. "Yeah, I'm fine," jess said rubbing his head. "Jess you have to-," Luke started.

"Mom, mom I got the front page of the New York times again," Rory said bursting into the diner Rory took one look at jess and walked outside.

"I'll go talk to her," jess said walking out side

* * *

"What are you doing here," Rory said

"Rory-," jess started

"You know what don't answer that, because I'm over you"

"Rory-"

"And I'm not getting back with you"

"Rory listen to me"

"No you listen to me. I think you're a mean jerk. That only care about yourself, and no one else. I don't even know why I left dean from you. Jess it's been 11 years, _11 years_, jess. I don't know what I ever saw in you," Rory said us she took a breath. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Rory, because I'm staying here for two weeks, with my kids," jess said

"Oh, well don't I feel like an idiot," Rory said bewildered. "It's okay. I understand. Would you like to meet them," jess smiled.

"Yeah," Rory said as she followed jess into the diner. When jess walk into the diner he said, "Line up kids." Chris and Beth over to there dad. "Rory this is Beth and this is Chris," jess said.

"Hi," Rory said.

"She's pretty daddy," Beth said.

"Well thank you," Rory said bending down, "you're pretty, too."

"It's she cute," Lorelei said. Jess became light, but he didn't want anyone to realize. "Um…why don't you take her for the day than," jess said as he rubbed his head. "Daddy are you okay," Beth said. All three girls looked at him worryingly.

"Luke can you take Chris for awhile," jess said. "Yeah, sure," Luke said as he took someone's order. "Dad you sure your okay," Chris said.

"Yeah I just need to lie down," jess said as he walked upstairs. All five of them looked the doorway.

"Is daddy going to be okay," Beth said.

"He'll be fine, he's just tired," Chris said.

Rory was not satisfied. She ran upstairs. "Jess," Rory called.

"In here," jess said.

"Jess are you okay," Rory asked.

"I'm fine just a little light headed," jess said.

"Jess your kids are really worried," Rory said.

"I know I saw it in their faces, I just need some rest, Rory, I be fine," jess said getting bed. Rory walk downstairs still worried but not as much now.

"So how is he," Lorelei asked.

"He said he was a little light headed, he just needs some rest," Rory said to the group.

"Come on Chris let me put you to work," Luke said to Chris.

"Will I get pay," Chris' face lit up.

"Yeah, in burger and fries," Luke said

"Can I have ice cream, too," Chris said.

"Sure, why not," Luke said.

"Awesome," Chris said following Luke.

* * *

"Beth, hon, what would you like to do," Lorelei said

"Are you sure daddy's okay," Beth asked

"Yeah," Rory said

"Than I want to play in the park," Beth said

* * *

"Hello," jess said answering his phone

"It's lily"

"What do you want?"

"I want my kids back"

"To bad, you can't have them"

"Their my children, too"

"They don't even know who you are"

"but-"

"Your not get them back, you left, I stayed, and now you're out of the picture"

"You'll be getting a call from my lawyer"

"Whatever," jess said hanging up his phone

* * *

Jess stared blankly at the wall. Than he got up and ran downstairs. He saw Luke, alone.

"Where's Chris," jess said. "He went to go give something to Beth," Luke said as jess ran the door. After two minutes of run he found them.

"Daddy," Beth screamed running toward he father.

"Hey baby girl, listen to me, Chris come over here," jess said as Chris came over bring Lorelei and Rory. "Your mother is coming to town, to take you away from me, I'm not going to let her take you, okay." Jess started not to berth. Jess let go of Beth. "Jess breathe," Lorelei said.

"Sorry……if …that's…..a little…..hard…..right now," jess said, than he blacked out. The last thing he heard was his baby girl's scream.


End file.
